patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of Total Drama Saga
What About What Happened Prologue: Meet the Newcoming Contestants The Saga begins with 22 brand new contestants have selected to spend in a Dangerous wild Island like the original 22 contestants before them & have to face the judgement of their fellow campers, with one team who wins a challenge, while the other team who lost the challenge will send one of their own teammates home. The teams are formed in as the blue team, the Frostbites & the yellow team, the Watersoakers. Day 1: Not So Happy Campers (Victory: FrostBites) The two teams arrive at a tall cliff in the morning, knowing that their first challenge will reach to new heights. The first task is jumping off a thousand foot high cliff into the lake with two target areas, but the danger zone is filled with psychotic man eating sharks, while the safe zone is the target area. The Winning Team will win an Extra Special Tool as an Advantage for the Next Challenge, which is building a hot tub back at the campgrounds. After Lujuan of the Frostbites, successfully made it to the safe zone, the rest get ready to follow suite, with Balrog, Emerald, Shantae, Christie, Donkey Kong, Retsuko, Grizz, Xiang-Ling, Leaf, Octavia, Kano, Tobe, Rainbow Mika, Yori landing in the safe zone, while Bubsy, Crash, Vanoss & Unikitty lands in the danger zone, with Bubsy taking a brutal beating from the sharks the most out of every contestant in this challenge. With both teams tied at 8 to 8 jumpers, Faith successfully made the safe zone landing, while Min Min missed the safe zone target, which means the Watersoakers wins the advantage with extra gear. While both teams carry their supplies to the campgrounds, all, except Bubsy, begin building their hot tubs, while Kano realised that the bobcat is missing, until he came back recovered with bandages, only to be told by Kano to don't touch anything. However once both tubs are complete, Doomsday & Fluttershy helps SplitSide on picking the best hot tub. With the results are in with the Frostbites having a pretty impressive hot tub, but due to Bubsy's meddling on the ropes of the Watersoaker's hot tub, it snapped one of the wood loose, causing a leak that drained the water, which means the FrostBites win their first challenge & rock their hot tub for the rest of the summer, while the Watersoakers, who are very cross with Bubsy's meddling that cost them the challenge, will have to settle this in the Campfire Ceremony. Campire Ceremony (Eliminated: Bubsy) The Watersoakers arrive at the Bonfire, to begin the ceremony, with SplitSide explaining the rules that the losing team must cast their votes on the camper they want to send home, when the host calls out your name, the camper must come up & claim their marshmellow, however if the eliminated camper doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers, meaning that they're out of the contest & can never come back, ever. With ten marshmellows on the plate, the ceremony begins. The first 5 marshmallows go to Christie, R.Mika, Shantae, Tobe, Yori. The next 4 marshmellows go to Donkey Kong, Crash, Faith & Retsuko. With both Bubsy & Kano at the bottom two, they wait anxiously for their final marshmellow of the evening. The final marshmallow goes to... Kano, meaning Bubsy is voted out of the island by everyone else. Donkey Kong tapes Bubsy mouth before he rambles on, as DK tosses the bobcat away onto the Boat of Losers, to finally send the most hated bobcat away & out of the island. It means that the Watersoakers now have a chance to bounce back for next time. Day 2: The Big Sleep (Victory: WaterSoakers) The Frostbites & the Watersoakers both wake up early in the morning to prepare for a 20 kilometre around the lake & they start their running to get to the Feast in time. The Campers that arrived in time in order are Unikitty, Retsuko, Grizz, Leaf, Octavia, Emerald, Crash, Donkey Kong, Yori, Lujuan & Kaya makes it in time before time runs out, leaving Balrog, Min Min, Vanoss, Xiang-Ling, Christie, Faith, Kano, Rainbow Mika, Shantae & Tobe to finish after the timer is up. However the Feast was actually planned to be an even more disadvantage along with a 20k run for the real challenge, which is the Awake-a-thon, meaning the team with the last person wide awake wins invincibility. As the challenge starts at nightfall, Lujuan is already falling asleep normally on 8:00pm sharp & as time progresses, many others like Grizz, Balrog, Crash, DK quickly fall asleep as well, while Kaya, Min Min & Faith fall asleep as well. Other that have eaten the Feast are struggling to stay awake, while Retsuko, Shantae, York, Xiang-Ling, Leaf, Octavia, Christie & R.Mika fall asleep, leaving Vanoss, Emerald, Kano & Tobe left wide awake, until Fluttershy begins telling a small story book, leaving Tobe & Emerald passed out to a cute tale, while Kano charges his eye for extra boost, leaving Vanoss passed out last, while calling him a cheating chump, with Kano for the win for the WaterSoakers. Campfire Ceremony (Eliminated: The Grizz) The Frostbites are now at the Campfire Ceremony, having cast their votes & made their decisions, since now there are 10 Blue Marshmellows on the plate, SplitSide explains the rules again to the Frostbites, making sure that every camper knows the rules of the Campfire Ceremony, which is ready to begin. The first two blue marshmallows go to Xiang-Ling & Emerald. Next up are Leaf & Octavia, Unikitty, Kaya & Min Min, Vanoss. Leaving 2 marshmellows left, going to Balrog and finally.... Lujuan. Meaning the Grizz was voted out as 2nd last, but on the bright side his placing was above Bubsy, as the Grizz leave the island, hoping he wins the chance to come back, despite the rule of never coming back to the island. "More Coming Soon" Character Cast X = Eliminated Staff *SplitSide (Host) *Doomsday (Assistants) *Fluttershy (Doomsday's Friend) Contestants (21/22) The FrostBites (Blue Team) (10/11) *Balrog *Emerald Neon *Kaya *Leaf *Lujuan the Panda *Min Min *Octavia Baxter *The Grizz X *Unikitty *Vanoss *Xiang-Ling Zhou The WaterSoakers (Yellow Team) (10/11) *Busby the Bobcat X *Christie Monteiro *Crash Bandicoot *Donkey Kong *Faith *Kano *Rainbow Mika *Retsuko *Shantae *Tobe *Yori Matsuoka Challenges *Sink or Swim - Jump off a cliff to the safe zone. The winning team get extra parts to work on the Hot Tub in the next challenge for Invincibility. **Advantage: WaterSoakers **Winner: FrostBites *The Awake-a-thon - After a run around the lake for a feast, both teams must stay awake the longest, the team with the last person awake wins Invicibility. **Feast: Unikitty, Retsuko, Grizz, Leaf, Octavia, Emerald, Crash, Donkey Kong, Yori, Lujuan & Kaya **Winner: WaterSoakers (Kano) *??? Eliminations *22nd/Last - Bubsy (The WaterSoakers, Eliminated by Everyone on his team for accidental sabotage on their own hot tub that cost them the challenge) *21st - The Grizz (The FrostBites, Eliminated because they cannot trust a leader of a gang of criminals) *20th - ??? *??? Trivia *This is a Remake of the original Total Drama Saga, Which was a long lasting saga during the Netherealm War Trilogy. There are some different in cast thou, With SplitSide being the only returning character. **It should be noted that there even a future planned of another saga based on Total Drama Action, Which like before, Samantha don't know about do to her not seeing the show, But will make an exception to catch up on it if Spongebob100 like to do the saga. This would involve including the characters from both this saga and the past saga. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a TV Show Category:Remake Saga Category:Main Story